Skyrim
The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim is an action role-playingvideo game developed by Bethesda Game Studiosand published by Bethesda Softworks. It is the fifth installment in The Elder Scrolls action role-playing video game series, following The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Skyrim was released on November 11, 2011, for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Three downloadable content (DLC) add-ons were released—''Dawnguard'', Hearthfire and Dragonborn—which were repackaged into The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Legendary Edition, which released on June 4, 2013. Skyrim's main story revolves around the player character's efforts to defeat Alduin, the world eater, a Dragon who is prophesied to destroy the world. Set two hundred years after the events of Oblivion, the game takes place in the fictional province of Skyrim. Over the course of the game, the player completes quests and develops their character by improving their skills. Unlike previous Elder Scrolls games, Skyrim''does not require the player to select a character classat the beginning of the game, negating a problem the development team felt previous entries had by forcing the player into a rigid play-style too early in the game.''Skyrim continues the open-world tradition of its predecessors by allowing the player to travel anywhere in the game world at any time, and to ignore or postpone the main storyline indefinitely. The game was developed using the in-house Creation Engine, built specifically for the game. Skyrim is not a direct sequel to previous Elder Scrolls games, but during development it was considered a spiritual successor to Oblivion and 2008's Fallout 3. The team opted for a more unique and diverse game world than''Oblivion's Cyrodiil, which game director and executive producer Todd Howard considered less interesting by comparison. ''Skyrim premiered to critical acclaim, with reviewers particularly responding well to the refined character development system over previous Elder Scrolls entries. It is widely considered to be one of the greatest games of all time. Criticism was directed at the game's lack of initial polish and "robotic" melee combat. The game shipped over seven million copies to retailers within the first week of its release, and sold over 20 million copies across all three platforms. The Completionist Skyrim was one of the most anticipated reviews from The Completionist, ever since the beginnings of the show. After failing to deliver on the promise that the 100th episode would be Skyrim, Jirard finally completes it for the 105th episode. The announcement that the Skyrim episode was finally arriving came at the end of the Hyrule Warriors episode, where The Internet (Andrew Campbell) reminds him that he still needs to finish Skyrim. He states at the beginning of the review that he played the Xbox 360 version over the PS3 version, which is the buggiest version of the game, and the PC version, due to the difficulty with recording PC games of this length. Jirard acknowledges that playing one of the console versions means he'll encounter more glitches than he'd like to. Something that definitely sets him back in completing the game. Jirard states that he does not enjoy Skyrim that much, due to its slow pace, overly-extensive amount of filler content, subpar graphics, tediousness of some achievements, and vast amount of glitches. His dislike of the game angers the Internet, who rips off his beard, prompting Greg to comfort/distract Jirard with video games. Trivia * Over 500 hours of footage was recorded for this episode over the span of 3 years. * The new Season 4 intro sequence debuts at the end of this episode. * This was the last episode to use the old style of thumbnails. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Xbox 360 Category:Plook At It!